The Cogs That Turn
by Sango-maru
Summary: Dealing with life has always been hard, but Roy proves to Ed in many different ways that it can be fun as well... A new story for me, and I've been dying to do it for a while. just put up with me, ok?


**disclaimer: i own nothing but a slow-as-heck computer and my pink/purple hair.**

**AN/ okay, so I said I wouldn't do it, so sue me. (not really because I don't have a lot of money) Anyway, I finally decided to write a Full Metal Alchemist fan fiction, so if you don't like it, don't read. Also as a warning, this story will have shonen ai, but not much yaoi if any. I _will not _write any lemons, yaoi or not. Here you go.**

* * *

The day was a good one, the sun shining as though it was a foot away, and the birds in the tree above them chirping merrily as though the pain of this world would never reach them. This was Ed's kind of day.

The suit of armor known as Al shifted against the bark of the tree, not feeling the wood, and turned to look upon his brother, who was feigning sleep.

"come on Brother, you _know_ you miss her too, so why not go and spend the day with her instead of just sitting here waiting for Mustang to give us our next mission?" Ed opened his stunning golden eyes grudgingly.

"Because Al, Winry always goes over the top with enthusiasm each time we see her, not to mention spending all our hard-earned money."

Al gave Ed a sour look and allowed his brother a few more moments of fake sleep before giving him the full on puppy look.

"_Pleeeeaaase _Ed?" Ed twitched as the suit of armor attempted to look cute and cuddly.

Ed hated letting his brother down. "Besides, it would take almost the whole day to just _get_ there. We wouldn't be there for even an hour before we'd have to come right back home again."

Al gave the ground a rather defeated look and muttered," With how often you make me stay because of Roy, one would think you had some sort of crush on him."

Behind his bangs, Ed's face turned a bright red. Sure, Al had meant it as a joke, but for some reason it got Ed thinking too much. It wasn't like Full Metal actually _had_ a crush on the colonial, but it was still embarrassing. A mental picture of Roy Mustang giving Edward a seductive smile and pulling Ed into a large bed suddenly flashed by his mind making him twitch.

The silence after his comment dumbfounded Al. Usually his brother would never let him get away with anything even remotely embarrassing towards him. Could Edward have not heard him? For his own safely, he decided not to repeat it.

After nearly twenty minutes of his stupor, Ed felt his eyelids close all the way as sleep claimed him.

* * *

His boots made a rather loud metallic 'clinking' sound down the linoleum-covered hallway as he made his way towards _his_ room. True, he did care about the boy greatly when it came to his health, but he failed to see how cleaning up his _room_ was saving his life. If the commander hadn't ordered him to, there was so many other things he could do. . .

Opening the door with one of his gloved hands, a pleasant sight met him. The room was completely clean, save for a few papers spread out among a wooden desk, and a rather worn looking black leather journal that lay on the dorm's couch. Walking over to the desk, Roy examined the top paper and frowned.

Every square inch of space was covered with diagrams upon diagrams of transmutation circles, each one looking slightly different. The only thing they had in common was the outer circle, which was what defined them as 'transmutation _circles_'. Little labels were written in miniscule writing next to each one, some with part of the word scratched out.

Without bothering to read the contents of the others, Mustang gathered them up in a flourish and sat them in a neat pile at the corner of the desk. He stood back to admire his handy work. Well, at least it was a little neater now.

Picking up the journal, a sudden curiosity took over him, making him open the journal too, to see what secrets they held.

* * *

Relaxing to the silence and peaceful tranquility of the park, Al glanced around the surroundings with caring eyes. Sure, Brother _acted_ tough, but was just a normal 15 year old when it came down to it. He was just talented, and gifted with . . . more weapon-savvy friends than most.

Smiling softly, Al turned slightly to a beautifully rare image. Ed was fast asleep against the oak, with his head tilted to the side, and all stress gone from his childish features. There was no danger or worry etched in his brow, just pure blissful sleep.

Al looked up and over the scenery again, taking in the beautiful pathways, giant willows, glorious fountains, and people with their loved ones. If it were possible, Al would've frowned. Who would he have to come home to once all this was done? Would Brother have anyone?

Al looked back down to his sleeping brother and tried memorizing the beauty, so it would still be there next time they fought. It always seemed to help to just imagine him actually _happy_ when he punched his face in.

As if by staring Al had broken a priceless vase, Ed's features changed to one of pain or sadness. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration and his fists clenched as tough agitated. Though no sound would come, his mouth shaped words in his dream.

Suddenly Ed slumped against the tree as though unconscious. Al jumped up to do something, but Ed started talking.

"_I'm sorry...I never meant...Please forgive me...Al..."_

Ed's face was worn and tired, and spoke though his eyes were closed. The steady rise and fall of his chest told Al that he was just talking in his sleep, but he could not tear his eyes away from him.

_Oh, Brother...what haunts you so?_

**AN/ what haunts Ed? What is Roy going to read in Ed's journal? Find out next time on. . . _The Cogs That Turn._**

**. . . I really need to increase my medication. . . **


End file.
